Family Tradition
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: All families have traditions, some are odd, some are funny every few can change you live. Lily Evens taking part in a tradition of the Potter family ends up changing what would have happened if the Headmaster had carried out his plains for the greater go


Young Harry Potter had been at his aunt and uncle's home for just two days, now Harry was a very smart toddler however he did not understand where his mommy and daddy had gone. They not come when he cried nor did the man with the bark like laugh also missing was the golden eye man who read to him/ The man with a squeaky voice was gone to but Harry did not miss him. He knew he had been crying for some time and knew that one of those four should have shown up by now. The only people he had seen was a pinched face woman who told him to stop his racket and fussing. The light over head came on one more and Harry hoped that it was not the woman again even the fat man had been nicer that her. The door was opened and quickly closed when a bell sounded all over, the sound made Harry shiver or it could have been the fact his blanket had been taken.

"Yes what can I do for you" could be heard outside the door and a few steps away. If Harry could see who was at the door he would not be worried, but as he did not see them and the woman did not know who they where she did not worry. If fact she thought them to be receptacle people till the rather large cat walked right in to her house before she could prevent it. Telling her they would get him as he must have gotten out of their car, if she had looked she would have failed to see their car as they drove none.

The woman froze when the cat sat right outside the door where Harry was kept, she moved to help the realizing if they found the boy in there who thankful was not crying like he had before the doorbell rang.

"He is in he boys" the cat said, she lady's and gentlemen you read right the cat spoke. You see this was no normal cat he was Krosp I, The Emperor of All Cats. But most importantly he was the trusted adviser to the Heterodyne thrown. Him speaking really froze the woman in place, he and many others had been looking for the young heir whom had been kidnapped some years ago. Sadly this was not the heir but the heir's son, Lily Evens before she became Lily Potter had found out that she had no blood relation to Petunia Evens whom by that time had been a Dursley for sometime.

How she came to be in the care of the Evens family she would never know as her parent would have been the one to ask but they had died shortly after she finished school. The only reason she had found out she was a Heterodyne and not an Even was a long standing Potter tradition to make a family tracer potion so Lily's family could be added to the tree and the family book. The oddest thing about all this was she had also been blood adopted by the evens family, the only thing that proved was that someone with magical ties had helped them adopt her or placed them in their family and made them think she was theirs.

It took sometime to find out how to contact her family, so much time in fact they had only heard back from them about two weeks ago. The town had locked its boarders after the heir had been taken the Heterodyne did not want to risk the younger of the siblings to be whisked away. Lily and her family had only been in written contact and on the night they where killed Krosp had arrived to see a rather tall man leave on a flying bike. The two men whom where in fact jägermonster with imaging devises that allowed them to blend in with the humans that did not know of them. They learned what had happened and who had done what as there where seven jägermonster with Krosp he order five to go with Black. It would be the first of November when they corner Pettigrew, he was never given the chance to kill all the muggles nor frame Black that day.

On that same day Dumbledore would be asked to step down from his post as headmaster so no one would trust him with their children after learning he left The-Boy-Who-Lived on the steps like a bottle of milk. The only reason McGonagall was not asked to step down for her part in leaving the young hero there she had no clue what they where talking about. A mind healer at Saint Margo's exam her and found out she had her memory tampered with. It was just a tradition that lead Lily to her family and to Black helping raise his godson. Along with his remaining Heterodyne family, the golden eyed man whom, when those in Mechanicburg learn of his lycanthrope. They had over a hundred cures within a week, with in a month the number of cures reached over a thousand. It seemed like someone had pushed a fast forward button as it was two months before Harry was due to start Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts there had been many changes one major change was the fact Severus Snape was never hide to teach so he never became the head of Slytherin. The house of the cunning was in fact very much cunning it could also be noted that the other member of the school liked them a lot more than they would have. Headmistress McGonagall punished those that treated anyone unfairly just because of their house.

She had even some how talked the board of govner into allowing some new classes one was for the wiz warding children that taught them who the blend into the muggle world as it was taught by a muggle born. The next class was for the muggle born children a class of the wizarding world so the could fit in better. It was taught by the Alice Longbottom, the board had when McGonagall asked about having the call said they where glad she final approved of it.

The third class was more than one and it had the parent of muggleborn's teaching the class well those that where teachers in fact. It seems McGonagall had notice over the years most parents refused to allow there children to come to Hogwarts because they would not get the needed education about their non-magical schooling. So any incoming muggle born of half blood could if the choose to complete their higher leaving in non-magical studies as well.

But this is a story about Harry Potter, his childhood growing up in Mechanicburg was odd, the Jägmonters who had gone to bring Lily and her family home had took it upon themselves to teach her son to fight. But the most important thing they taught him the value of a good hat. He had learned hats needed to be big and colorful, never plain and anything like the one on the Hogwarts supply list. No matter what Siruis could tell him would get Harry to by said hat.

Most of the shopping had one with out a hitch till getting Harry's potion supplies that is, he wanted to try out every little thing and see what would make the best explosion. Sirius sighed and ended up buying him three of every item in the shop that they did not have at home already. Sirius felt sorry for whom every was teaching potions at Hogwarts now. It was at this time a shiver went down the spine of Slugborn.

Now our story skips a few days to the day students where to board the train that would carry them off to a year of learning magic. Harry Potter like all the others students had walked though the platform, the first thing he did after seeing the train that would carry him off to school. I was think of ways he could improve the train, with the right changes he could get anther 20 in speed out of the old girl.

"Harry I want you to give the hell." Sirius said to the boy standing next to him. Said boy had a very large and an overly yellow hat.

"Padfoot" yelled a man with gold colored eyes, his yell that name out stopped two red headed twins in there tracks.

"Moony you worry to much, and he would give then hell no matter what we say." said Sirius who was also know as Padfoot.

"I know that, however I do not think Lily would want you to teach her son to curse" He said.

"He hears worse than what I say back at home." the man said. The other man nodded knowing it to be true and went to help the young boy on the train.


End file.
